1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a manufacturing method of a memory, in particular, to a manufacturing method of a non-volatile memory.
2. Description of Related Art
As the non-volatile memory can keep the stored data even after the power is off, many electrical products must have such memory to maintain the normal booting operation of electrical products. Great attention has been drawn to the flash memory, owing to its characteristics in repeated operation of the data being stored, read or erased for many times. Therefore, the flash memory has been widely used in personal computers and electronic equipment. It is desirable to reduce the thermal budget for the manufacturing processes of the flash memory and increase the reliability of memory cells, so as to further enhance the device performance and lower the production cost.